The Ultimate Betrayal
by Obsequious101
Summary: Inuyasha commits the ultimate betrayal on Kagome.
1. Maybe

The Ultimate Betrayal

By Helen (aka obsequious101)

**A/N – Hey I'm sorry that this is not the 'Kouga' story I was going to write but I'm still thinking about that! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer – I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha but if Rumiko Takahashi would like to hand it over to me, that will be fine!**

She couldn't believe that he could do this to her. After all they had been through together, after so long she had stayed in his time for him, he could turn around and stab her in the back so easily.

But what was even harder to believe, was that she still loved him.

_See my days are cold without you_

_But I'm hurting while I'm with you_

_And though my heart can't take no more_

_I keep on running back to you_

She watched Inuyasha run to Kikyo and embrace her in his warm, safe arms. The fact that he was oblivious as to _how _Kikyo planned to steal her soul was irrelevant. She'd watched from her paralyzed, invisible state as the one she thought she was in love with betrayed her.

_Baby I don't know why_

_You're treating me so bad_

She stared at Inuyasha and remembered his words. "I want you Kikyo, not Kagome, she is merely a friend. If you have found a way to regain life then I will do all I can to help you achieve it," he had said, his amber eyes burning with his intense love for the miko. And to think that 3 nights ago, he had looked at her with the same eyes and told her how much he needed her by his side.

_You said u loved me_

_No-one above me_

_And I was all you had_

Kikyo hadn't told Inuyasha that in order for her to live again, Kagome would have to suffer a fate worse than death. Kagome felt a solitary tear slide down her cheek. In a matter of minutes she would be doomed to wander the earth soulless, unable to properly feel or function, for as long as Kikyo lived. But Inuyasha must have known that the scheme would involve something happening to Kagome, he had been with her from the start and knew that they shared the same soul. It hurt her more than words could say to see him give her up so easily.

_And though my heart is beating for ya_

_I can't stop crying_

_I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way_

_And still I stay_

Ultimately she knew that sooner or later it would come to this. Pinned to the ground, under Kikyo's spell watching her and Inuyasha kiss passionately she realized that she had never expected him to choose her. But that didn't stop her coming back to him after their fights, feeling lost and lonely when he wasn't around, crying whenever he left her to see Kikyo.

_See my days are cold without you_

_But I'm hurting while I'm with you_

_And though my heart can't take no more_

_I keep on running back to you_

Kagome vaguely wondered what it would feel like to simply exist, not living properly, but just _being_. She knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience but she had resigned to the fact that the ceremony was going to go through whether she liked it or not.

_Baby I don't know why_

_You wanna do me wrong_

_See when I'm home_

_I'm all alone_

_And you are always gone_

_And boy you know I really love you_

_I can't deny_

_I can't see how you can bring me to so many tears after all these years_

The one person that could have saved her from this was supporting the idea. She could think of no-one else who could…or would come to her aid. Sango and Miroku didn't even know what was happening, both of them far too caught up in their upcoming wedding. Kagome smiled weakly at the thought of the monk and her best friend finally getting together. Another tear welled over her long lashes; she wished she could be there to see them on the happiest day of their lives.

_See my days are cold without you_

_But I'm hurting while I'm with you_

_And though my heart can't take no more_

_I keep on running back to you_

And Shippo, her little boy. She would miss him so much! She didn't know what her state was to be after the soul excavation but she had a feeling that she would no longer be able to see her boy and her friends. Maybe she would lose all her memory, maybe she would be disfigured so much that no-one could recognize her…the thoughts running through her mind showered her with endless possibilities.

_Oh I trusted you, I trusted you_

_So sad, so sad_

_What love will make you do_

_All the things that we accept_

_Will be the things that we regret_

Kagome tried to look away and ignore the noises coming from Inuyasha and Kikyo, off to her left. It was all part of the ceremony…she knew that, and by the sounds of it, her time was coming to an end. Maybe it was her life flashing before her eyes but a reel of memories presented itself in her mind. They were all the times that she left the feudal era, threatening never to return. She wished now that she had been stronger when it came to leaving him, maybe if she had ignored the feelings in her heart then she would never be in this situation.

_See when I get the strength to leave you_

_Always tell me that you need me_

_And I'm weak cos I believe you_

_And I'm mad because I love you_

_So I stop and think that maybe_

_You could learn to appreciate me_

_Then it all remains the same _

_That you aint never gonna change_

Kagome felt a tingle up her spine. At first a felt pleasant, even ticklish, but with each tingle the pressure would become greater. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the pressure in her body built up. She could literally feel her soul being ripped from her and her mind screamed in agony while her body writhed on the ground, breaking the vines holding her down. She was lifted into the air and turned upright, as though she was standing in mid air. Through her half closed eyelids she could see Inuyasha continuing the 'ceremony', oblivious to her. Maybe now, without her soul, she wouldn't have to feel the dull ache that beat into her heart whenever she thought of him.

_See my days are cold without you_

_But I'm hurting while I'm with you_

_And though my heart can't take no more_

_I keep on running back to you_

Inuyasha had no idea what was happening but Kikyo was looking at her over her lovers back and Kagome could have sworn she saw regret in her eyes. Kagome let out one final scream as her soul finally left her and took its place in Kikyo. To Kikyo, the scream was the most heart wrenching, agonizing cry she had ever heard. When she felt Inuyasha freeze and turn to look behind him, Kikyo knew that he had heard it as well. The last things Kagome saw were Inuyasha's desperate amber eyes and his mouth saying her name, almost as though he was in slow motion.

_Babe why do you hurt me_

_Babe do you deserve me_

_Boy I gave you all my heart and all you do is tear it up_

_Looking out my window_

_Knowing that I should go_

_Even when I pack my bags_

_There's something that always holds me back_

Maybe I will finally be free from my love for him, she thought distantly. Then everything went black and Kagome was no more.

_A/N – This is not a songfic! I was listening to this song and decided that it fitted in with the feeling I was trying to get across._


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

_A/N - AHHHH! Im sorry that i did that to Kagome so please stop throwing sharp objects at me! But it had to happen and if you carry on reading you'll find out why!...hehe_

"Mama! Mama quick, come down to the river!"

The tired, yet pretty woman looked up from her washing and sighed "Yaeko! Please, I'm trying to get this washing dry before…"

"Mama-a-a-a I've found a girl and I think she'd DEAD!" her little 5 yr old daughter was screaming.

The woman immediately dropped the basket and ran towards her daughter's voice.

When she had appeared in the clearing, she saw Yaeko kneeling beside a body.

She quickly pulled her away "Yaeko, go and get your brother. Now!"

When she saw that her daughter had run in the right direction, she bent over the body and tried to assess the damage.

The young woman had long black hair, and seemed to be younger than her son.

_-15, maybe 16-_ she thought, checking to see whether she was still breathing.

She felt a wave of relief as she felt a steady pulse beneath her hand when she placed it over the stranger's chest. The woman didn't seem to have any major wounds but she was having trouble breathing.

"Akemi, what's wrong?" her son asked her, sprinting to the waters edge.

Ever since her husband had died, her son had started using her name instead of calling her mum, it used to annoy her but she didn't even notice it today.

"Kensei, I need you to carry this girl up to our house. I think she's sick," Akemi said pressing the back of her hand against the girls' forehead and wincing at how hot she was.

Kensei just nodded and carefully picked up the girl, carrying her bridal style back towards their hut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensei was a guy of 18, and the 'man' of the household. He flicked a long piece of light brown hair out of his face, never stopping the steady swing of the sword as he did so. If there was one thing his father had managed to teach him before he died, it was that a good sword fighter made everything look easy and the way to do that was the utmost concentration.

He saw the sword dip slightly in a swing and cursed. He hadn't been holding it right, he hadn't been concentrating. He ran a hand through his hair and thought of the girl that Yaeko had found. She was what was on his mind and the reason he hadn't been able to do a single move properly.

He didn't know where he had seen her before but she seemed familiar and the mysteriousness of it all was doing his head in.

Exhausted after nearly 4 hours of training, he collapsed onto the ground, resting his sword beside him as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. He was completely oblivious to the pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had woken up to find herself in a pleasant but small room. She had wondered what would happen to her after her soul was taken, but she didn't feel any different. Curious and wanting to find the people that had taken her in, she looked around the house before heading outside where she had thought she'd heard someone.

Kagome felt like a robber as she crept up behind the trees to see who was making the swishing sounds. She came to a beautiful little clearing, sunlight streaming down into it, reflecting the gorgeous greens of the trees. It was roughly the size of a tennis court and the ground was a warm brown and looked as though it had been stamped on a fair bit. Right in the middle of it stood a tall young man with a sword.

Kagome watched, mesmerized as he swung the thing with such speed and grace that it took her breath away. Obviously he wasn't as amazed by it as herself because he swore and stopped his routine.

She jumped as he suddenly dropped to the ground and was about to cry out for help, when she saw him put his hands behind his head and appeared to doze off.

She took that chance to come out of her hiding place and edge closer to him. -_He's really cute-_she thought while the sunlight highlighted his light brown hair. He didn't have the baby fat around his face like most of the boys that were her age did. He also had quite long eyelashes that sent a shadow over his cheeks as he slept.

He had a light sheen of sweat and she wondered just how long he had been out here for. It didn't seem particularly hot today.

Then his eyes opened and a pair of smoky grey-blue eyes met hers.

Kagome nearly fell over in shock and embarrassment at the questioning look in his magnificent eyes.

"You're the girl we found aren't you?" he didn't sound as shocked as she thought he would be, having woken up to find a weird girl standing, watching you.

"Uh…yeah I am…" she had no idea what to say.

He grinned at her, making her feel instantly at ease "Don't look so scared! What's your name?"

She blinked at his kindness and sat down beside him "I'm Kagome. What about you?"

"Kensei," he said watching her closely, "Hey do we know each other?"

Kagome laughed, "Is that a pick-up line?"

"A pick-up what?"

She had forgotten that she was still in the feudal era.

"Never mind. No I don't think so."

He lay back and stared at the sky thoughtfully.

Kagome sat there feeling uncomfortable, as though she had interrupted his self-reflection time or something.

"If you want, I could go…"she said hesitating.

"How about you tell me why you were washed up on our land?" he asked, ignoring her statement and closing his eyes.

She couldn't believe that he could be so comfortable around someone he barely knew, whereas she was struggling to string together a proper sentence.

Kagome pondered whether or not she should tell him that she was soulless and why.

"It's a long story," she said settling for the easy way out.

He opened one eye and peered at her "Well we're not going anywhere."

She laughed in amazement about how laid back he was "Yes I suppose you're right."

"But you still won't tell me…"he finished for her.

"No, I'm sorry," she wasn't ready to relive those moments.

"Maybe later."

"Maybe."

The young man appeared to have fallen asleep again but this time Kagome didn't feel the need to leave. After a moments hesitation she lay down on her back and looked up at the sky, the same way he had done. The sun was shining so brightly and yet she could feel no warmth on her skin. A light breeze fluttered the tree tops but Kagome was oblivious of it.

She wondered what Sango, Miroku and Shippo were doing right now and her heart developed an ache to see them again. They probably wouldn't even notice a difference in her, she didn't seem to have changed that much.

Eventually she followed the boy's suit and fell asleep listening to the whistles of birds and the rustle of leaves.


	3. His Kagome

Kensei opened his eyes and saw that the girl had fallen to sleep beside him.

There was something odd about her, not that she was unpleasant or anything but he got the feeling that something wasn't quite right with her.

"Kensei! Ken-seiiiiiiii!" a girl cried eagerly.

_Should I leave her here? _He thought, his eyes glancing over her sleeping form. He chuckled, _you're an idiot Kensei, to leave a beautiful girl like that alone in such a vulnerable state and she'll be in trouble in no time._

Shaking his head at his foolishness he bent down to gently wake the sleeping girl, he'd carried her once before today and he didn't particularly like the thought of her waking in his arms just in case she thought he was a pervert.

"Hey…Kagome…"he said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Wha..? Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, blinking sleepily.

Well at least he knew something about her now. This Inuyasha must be part of the 'long' story that she wasn't ready to tell him.

"Kagome its Kensei."

At that she shoot up, a deep red blush creeping up over her cheeks, "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"Kenseiiiiiiiiiii!" the woman cried again, this time twice as loud.

He flashed her a grin "Don't worry about it. I gotta go and I thought you'd rather be woken up than left out here alone."

"Thanks. You go on ahead!" she smiled, getting to her feet.

"I'll see you at the house," he called back as he ran in the direction of the girls voice.

Obviously she was expected to be their guest, and she was happy that someone seemed to care about her.

As she watched the drop-dead-gorgeous boy run away from her, she couldn't help but wonder whether it was his girlfriend he was running towards. Whoever she was, she was lucky to have a guy like him ready to drop what he was doing and meet her.

She sighed and plopped back onto her butt. She thought she'd had someone like that.

Just the thought of Inuyasha made her want to cry, made her heart ache. She had thought that that would have disappeared, left with her soul but she was mistaken. It was worse than ever now.

Kagome knelt her head to cry, the only way she could let out her anger and sadness, only to find that she couldn't. She couldn't cry. She didn't even have the luxury of sobbing.

Kagome now knew why having your soul sucked was worse than death. All these things, all these emotions she had bubbling inside her weren't able to be expressed. Instead they were to slowly eat her up from her insides, out.

_Oh Inuyasha _she wailed in her head _how could you do this to me?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Somewhere, a couple of hundred miles away, was the gang that Kagome had been forced to leave.

"Where is she? Where is Kagome you ARROGANT, SELFISH..." Sango screamed at the hanyou that had appeared with Kikyo by his side.

Inuyasha refused to meet her eyes, "I…I don't know…"

Miroku surprised everyone by grabbing Inuyasha by the neck of his shirt, "Did you hurt her? Just to get your…your _slut_ back?"

Even Sango was shocked into silence at the anger radiating off the monk.

Inuyasha didn't even pull away "Kikyo is not a slut, and I would never hurt Kagome."

_Not intentionally_ he thought sadly.

But the little voice inside him said differently.

_You and I both knew that something bad was bound to happen to Kagome in order for Kikyo to get her life back. In short, you just hurt the only woman that ever loved you for you, but at least you finally made a decision._

Kikyo spoke up "I did."

Sango and Miroku both turned to her.

"Ah yes…I was getting to you…" Sango growled through gritted teeth "Now you will tell me what happened to my best friend."

The words '_or else'_ hung in the air.

Inuyasha didn't look at his friends or Kikyo. He didn't know what had happened but he did know that Kikyo had kept something from him, something that involved Kagome. The again maybe he just didn't ask because he didn't want to know.

"The only way for me to get my life back was to get the rest of my soul from Kagome. I could only do that by…a ceremony with the man we both had feelings for. It would only work if he had _truly _chosen me over her," Kikyo said quietly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the words and a tear slid down his cheek. He hadn't realized that he had chosen Kikyo over Kagome, he had just wanted to make her live again.

Sango's anger lost all its steam to hear her say it so simply. Tears ran down her face and she turned to Inuyasha "You…you _let_ her do this to…to our Kagome?"

Miroku just stared at the hanyou. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha was capable of such a deed.

He knew…they _all_ knew that having your soul sucked can mean terrible things. Though no-one knew exactly what, Inuyasha still knew there was a dreadful consequence.

He winced when he remembered the scream he had heard coming from her, the last time he had seen her. Deep down he knew that Kikyo must have put a spell on Kagome before he'd even got there so he couldn't see her, but he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted was his Kagome to smile at him again, tell him to 'sit', laugh at him…anything.

"Answer me you BLOODY COWARD!" Sango screamed, her anger returning.

Miroku stepped in this time "Sango my dear, calm down," and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her along with him towards their hut.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! LET ME GO! INUYASHA YOU FING BASTARD! YOU…YOU…" Sango collapsed in tears and let Miroku lead her away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, his voice failing to hide his desperation.

Miroku turned around and Inuyasha had never seen the monks' eyes so cold "You have Kikyo. You will be getting no more help from us. We can do what we need to do without you and we are going to find a way to get Kagome back…whatever it takes," he said glancing meaningfully at Kikyo.

All the hanyou could do was watch as they, his only friends, left him.

Kikyo stood beside him, silent. The feeling that they both regretted what had happened hung heavily in the air.

_A/N- Am I the only one who is starting to feel sorry for Inuyasha?! I didn't expect to but the story is starting to change in my head now…REVIEW and tell me how you think this should play out!_

_OoOoOoOoO and could you tell me what you think of Kensei? I LOVE HIM PERSONALLY!_

_GO KENSEI! Haha I think Kagome needs to have a happy guy in her life for once…but I'm thinking that he may have a darker side…hmmm I still can't decide…_

_And also, before everybody starts slamming me for being mean to Inuyasha and even to Kagome, IT'S A STORY! Its not even the real story so get over it! There I said it._


	4. Apple Picking

The look that Kensei was giving her was making her very embarrassed.

"Yasu…you're telling me that you woke me up after my _4_ _hour_ training session, so I could climb a tree and get you the apple you want?" Kensei said sternly, with a hint of a grin that the poor girl had obviously missed.

Yasu's eyes widened at the thought of him being angry with her "Oh Kensei! I'm so sorry!"

The truth was that she had heard from her friends that her fabulous Kensei was spending time with a pretty stranger. A pretty _girl _stranger and that just couldn't be ignored.

The grin that had hid behind the boys' angry expression showed and Yasu breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Kensei could never be angry at her…or anyone for that matter.

_He's so handsome,_ Yasu mentally sighed, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and watching him closely as he climbed the tree, _so kind and generous and funny and strong and…_

Yasu's friends could vouch for the fact that when it came to Kensei, she could go on for hours over his qualities. The fact that he didn't seem at all romantically interested in her was not a problem, Yasu was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before she locked lips with the gorgeous boy.

Breaking her happy daydream, she heard a soft voice saying her beloved's name.

She turned quickly and scowled at the girl that must have been the 'stranger'.

"Kensei..?" the girl was saying in a sweet voice before she saw Yasu and Kensei jumping down from the tree with an apple in his hand "Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt…its just…could you point me in the direction of the house?" She said sheepishly.

"Kagome! Yasu this is Kagome, Kagome this is my friend Yasu," Kensei said chucking the apple at his 'friend'.

"Hi," Kagome said joining them under the tree.

"Hi," Yasu answered without so much as a smile.

Kensei gave her a weird look, telling her that he had noticed her coldness "Well anyway I'm going back to the house so I'll take you. See you Yasu."

They turned to leave and Kagome said over her shoulder "It was nice to meet you Yasu!"

"Wait! Wait…uh…" Kensei turned back to face her and shot her look that made her blush, "Uh…this wasn't the right apple…" she finished meekly.

The silence that filled the space after she had made her petty comment was broken by a deep chuckle from Kensei.

"Yasu you _are _funny. Bye!" and he turned from her again and carried on through the bushes.

The girl, Kagome didn't follow at first and Yasu looked up to see that she was staring at her. The blush deepened as Kagome gave her a smile. The girl had known what she was trying to do and had taken pity on her! _Well _Yasu told herself, walking away from the scene _I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my life._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when Kagome thought that all men were perverts and/or two timers, she met Kensei. Kagome nearly laughed aloud as she remembered the way he had been so oblivious to Yasu's efforts to capture his attention.

Kensei had decided to return to the house via the village, just to show her around.

It was a quaint little place, with adorable two room cottages with massive gardens that were adorned with bright, fragrant flowers.

Along the way, Kagome noticed the looks that Kensei was getting from everyone.

That, along with the numerous-

"Hey Kensei!"

"How are you, Kensei?"

"Kensei my friend!" Etc...

-made her realize that it was not only the pretty Yasu that was vying for her new friends attention.

Everybody seemed to love him especially the women.

"…and this," he said, his bewitching eyes sparkled as he opened the gate, "Is where my mum, my sister and I live."

Maybe in her sleepy haze she hadn't got a good enough look of the outside, but she saw now what a cute place it was. Lush green grass all the way to the door, and the flowers and plants took her breath away.

"Oh it's beautiful! How could I have missed this before?" Kagome sighed.

Kensei laughed "Yeah my mum puts a lot of work into this garden. I think you must have left through the back door, because you were in my room."

"Oh…wow…"Kagome was quite speechless.

"Yaeko really wants to meet you so is it ok if you stay here while I go find her?" Kensei asked as Kagome sat down on the lush grass and smelled some of the roses lining the path.

"Sure!" and the smile she gave him was brimming with wonder as she surveyed her surroundings.

Kensei had left through the gate while Kagome was holding a purple flower to her nose. It smelled so wonderful and summery but it seemed to be getting fainter and fainter until finally she couldn't smell it anymore.

Kagome frowned and crawled over to another bush full of pink sakuras. She couldn't smell a thing whereas just moments ago, she had been overwhelmed with scents.

Her eyes widened.

_Maybe it's like the time I couldn't cry; now I can't smell _she thought starting to panic _I wonder if I'll just keep losing my senses until I cant do anything any more! Oh no! What do I…_

She heard the sound of footsteps running and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little girl bowl into the garden.

"I'm Yaeko," the girl said shyly, plonking down beside her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome smiled brightly.

The smile faded as she started to regain her sense of smell slowly. At first it was just faint but then it steadily got stronger and stronger until it was just like it was before.

She blinked, not having any idea whatsoever as to what was happening to her. She realized that Yaeko had been talking to her and that Kensei had returned and sat down next to them.

"Are you ok?" he asked curiously, interrupting his little sisters incessant chattering.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine! So you said you love reading? Well I have the most perfect little…" and she managed to forget all about the 'smell' thing and talk to the little girl as though she was no-one other than her little Shippo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku do you think we should tell Shippo about Kagome" Sango asked the monk as they lay down to sleep beside a roaring fire.

Miroku seemed to consider the option "I think that Shippo is happy being with Kaede and his friends and I don't see why we should ruin that."

"But Kagome had said she would visit him every month or so," Sango said, knowing that he was right but wondering how they were going to get around it.

"Well I guess that means we have to bring her back before that time," he grinned.

Sango smiled weakly back "Well we do need to see Kaede anyway, to figure out what could have happened to her, so we're going to need to come up with a story."

Unfortunately, they were both far too exhausted to muster up the strength to stay awake let alone make up an elaborate story so instead, they fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yep" Miroku confirmed with a nod of his head, "Kagome caught a cold from wandering around naked after having a bath in the hot springs. That girl will never learn."

Sango scowled. She knew she should never have let the perverted monk come up with a story, especially on the spot. She also knew that Kaede didn't believe them, but the point was that Shippo did.

"Oh," he said, his cute little head dipping to his chest "So she's not coming?"

Sango bent down in front of him and lifted his drooping head with her hand "Nope. But she will be here as soon as she can, ok?"

The little fox demon instantly brightened "Ok! But in the meantime can I show _you_ all my friends?!"

Sango laughed and let herself be dragged away, while Miroku talked to Kaede.

"What's the real story?" Kaede asked Miroku.

The monk grinned "Nothing gets past you eh Kaede?!"

_A/N – It's getting a little more light hearted now, to make up for all the serious/sad stuff before. Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Review! Review!_

_Oh yeah and I apologize if I don't update in the next week, I have exams ARGHHH and I'm quite busy…but I promise it will be no longer than a week! I have just written this almost immediatly after we won our netball game against Jamaica! Woohoo! We were down by TONS and then we came back to win by TEN! lol sorry but i had to say that GO THE SILVER FERNS!_


	5. Someone Who Cares

_A/N - Im sorry about the late update I REALLY AM! lol exams are terrible things. Anyway here it is so READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!_

Kaede gave a raspy sigh after she heard what had happened to Kagome, a softly shook her head.

"Kikyo…how could you?" she whispered to herself.

Miroku looked away, not sure how to react to the woman's sadness.

"I suppose you want to know what you can do to bring her back eh?" Kaede asked him.

Miroku nodded "Yes. There must be some way, but we need to know exactly what happened to her. What happens when your soul is taken from you?"

Kaede's old, wrinkled face grew even more tired "What would happen to a normal human being is not what would have happened to Kagome. I believe that she would still be here instead of passed on to the other world."

"Why?" Miroku asked; hope lighting up his handsome features.

"It is to do with the fact that Kagome is my sister's reincarnation. This means that the connection between the two is inevitable and Kagome is to live for as long as Kikyo does. Kagome is still alive in the sense that she can move and talk, but if my knowledge is correct, then she should be an emotionless shell of a person."

The smile that had crept up on the monks face, slid away quickly "Is there anything we can do about that when we find her?"

Kaede fixed her sad eyes on the monk "To kill Kikyo could be one way. I'm not sure whether it would work though as we might just end up killing Kagome as well unless it's done properly."

The monk now looked down at his feet, his whole posture screaming of defeat.

_Inuyasha would do anything he could to keep Kikyo alive_, he thought to himself angrily, _how will I be able to kill her like she deserves with him fighting for her?_

"Tell Sango to come in and rest, you will be leaving tomorrow..?"

Miroku nodded.

"…then you will need all your energy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled at the 'scary' faces Yaeko was making over the dinner table. Too be seen like this, you would never have thought that Kagome was just an emotionless shell of a person.

Akemi noticed the giggles from her guest and the amused glances of her son "Yaeko, please don't do that at the dinner table. You will put us off our food!"

Kagome laughed "Oh Akemi, nothing could put me off this food! It's delicious!"

Akemi smiled "Oh thank you dear, I'm glad you like it, but too be honest you must not be used to very good food to find this stuff delicious."

"Wow," Yaeko said her mouth open in an 'o' shape "Its ok but you must not be used to very good food to find this stuff delicious."

Kensei cuffed his sister gently over the head "Yaeko!"

Akemi just smiled and said to Kagome "Yaeko doesn't like vegetables and therefore nothing that I cook."

Kagome just nodded "I know a little boy just like you Yaeko, he was called Shippo. The things I had to do to get him to eat something healthy!"

All of a sudden Kagome wished she hadn't brought up her little Shippo, as a cloud of sadness settled on her.

Kensei noticed the sudden change of mood in her and wondered what the 'Shippo' she spoke about had to do with her story.

_So it was Inuyasha and Shippo now_, he thought, _I wonder if that is her family though she seems too young to have one yet._

Apparently he was not the only one to notice her mood change, for his mum had dropped the subject and asked Kagome what her favorite food was.

Though her expression changed to a more cheerful look, Kensei noted the sadness that lay in her eyes and decided that he was to get the story out of her. The faster he did it, the longer she would have to recover from it.

After the food was eaten, Kagome helped clear away and do the dishes (much to the dismay of Akemi and the joy of Yaeko and Kensei)

"Akemi, is it ok if I go for a walk?" Kagome was unsure whether to ask or not but was delighted to see the woman nod.

"Yes a walk is always nice after dinner," Akemi smiled kindly.

Opening the door, to go outside, Kagome felt her breath catch in her chest.

The garden looked even more beautiful at night, under the soft moonlight.

Instead of walking, Kagome decided to sit in the garden for awhile. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars, wondering what she was supposed to do with her life now that she had no soul. Should she go back to her friends and carry on as though nothing happened? Soulless Kagome didn't seem any different to the normal Kagome other than the fact that she sometimes lost her sense of smell…oh and she couldn't cry.

That wasn't really that bad considering she could be dead right now. But Kagome felt an ominous feeling that whispered to her that it was going to get much worse if she went back.

Before she was able to let that feeling depress her, she felt someone sit down beside her.

She sat up quickly to see Kensei beside her. She folded her legs and started picking at the grass.

"Hey Kensei." Why was it that she felt embarrassed to look at him right now?

"You didn't get very far," he grinned.

She blushed and looked at her knees to avoid his grey eyes "Yeah, well…uh the garden is just so…beautiful…" she trailed off.

When he didn't say anything to her, she found the courage to meet his gaze and found herself blushing even deeper.

He was watching her intensely and had the expression of someone doing a very difficult math problem.

"Could you tell me your story Kagome?" he asked her.

She nearly fell over in amazement. That was all? She thought that he was…

"What is it that made you so sad at dinner?" he carried on, oblivious to her reaction.

She calmed herself down and was about to tell him to forget about it, when he fell back with a soft thump beside her. He was in the same position as he had been in the forest clearing, this time with the moonlight shining on him. His eyes looked magnificent in the glow of the moon and his hair looked almost silvery, like…Inuyasha's.

She cast her eyes away and sighed heavily.

"You can tell me," he said.

She remained silent. He took this as a sign to leave.

"I understand if you want to be alone," he said kindly, moving to get up "But if you ever need to talk, then I'm here."

She put a hand on his chest to stop him from standing, but pulled it away quickly and blushed deeply "No, I kind of want to tell someone anyway."

He sat back down, his legs folded, beside her.

"Where do I start?" she wondered aloud.

"How about you tell me who Inuyasha and Shippo are," Kensei suggested, trying to give her a starting point.

Kagome smiled with just a hint of bitterness "Uh yes…Inuyasha…that's a good place to begin, I suppose…"


	6. A Friendly Heart To Heart

Kagome thought that it would hard to relive the last couple of months, especially since that felt like a whole other life, but surprisingly once she started talking, the words just seemed to flow. When she finally got to the part about Inuyasha first leaving to see Kikyo, she hesitated for the first time.

Kensei allowed her to think about it before she carried on and she was grateful to him doing that. She told of how Inuyasha had betrayed her in a strangely detached voice, though in her head she was replaying the scene and her feelings were anything other than detached. Kensei noticed this when her voice quavered slightly.

She'd started telling him about the terrible pain that had washed over her body as she was suspended into mid air when she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks "…and then he looked up and saw me. And he looked so surprised and…sad…almost like he knew that something like that was going to happen but he just didn't want to think about it…"

Kensei felt a knot of anger in his stomach at how the hanyou had treated her. He breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself and squash the devastating anger that started to awaken. It was hard to get the young man angry but by god when you did…you'd regret it. Luckily the anger he was feeling wasn't nearly as fierce as he was capable of, but that didn't mean he was going to give in to it.

Kagome didn't notice this, though her story had come to an end and she sat with her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Though she was crying, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her. Just telling someone seemed to be the first step on her way to recovery from her broken heart.

"What I don't understand though…," she said looking Kensei in the eye for the first time since she had started talking. She saw the inner battle he was having with himself and stopped short.

"Kensei?! Are you ok?!" she asked him worriedly, immediately forgetting her sorrow.

He closed his stormy grey eyes for a second and when he re-opened them they seemed to go back to their serene calmness "I'm fine Kagome. You were saying?"

"I was…um what was I saying?" she blushed "Oh yeah. I don't understand how I can still be alive and living as though nothing happened even though my soul was taken."

Kensei grinned "Well I'm not going to pretend that I know the answers because I don't, but is it possible that she didn't take your soul?"

Kagome thought about it, the tears already drying on her cheeks "I suppose…no because that wouldn't explain why every now and then I lose my senses and ability to…uh…"

She hadn't told him about that part. How sometimes she would find herself unable to cry, laugh, be angry, to _feel_ properly.

Kensei looked at her curiously now "Your ability to what? I knew that sometimes you can't smell properly but what was the other thing?"

She looked down at her knees again. For some reason she felt embarrassed to tell him. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to think that he was talking to an emotionless robot or something. For some reason she really wanted him to like her.

"Well…you see…there was this one time, on the first day I came here and you went to see Yasu, I thought about Inuyasha and I really wanted to cry…"

"Yeah?" he said gently.

"And…well I couldn't."

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't cry. No matter how hard I wanted to, I just couldn't. And then I wanted to scream in frustration but I found that I couldn't do that either," she said slowly, almost as though she thought that somewhere between the words, there would be the answer as to why this was happening to her.

Kensei ran his hands through his hair. It was a gesture that he hadn't done since he was a kid. Whenever he was nervous, confused or agitated he would run his hand through his hair, making it stick up in strange spikes, a look that girls would find adorable. This was why he had spent so long trying to stop himself from doing it, but here it was again.

"That's strange. What was different about this time that enabled you to express your emotions?"

Kagome shook her head "I have no idea but all I can say is that I'm happy I could. That feeling where you can't let your emotions free…its horrible…I felt like I was going to explode."

Kensei could understand the feeling though he had only felt it maybe twice in his life. Once when he was 7 and his father had been killed and once when he was 12 when a man had tried to take Yaeko away from them. He tried to keep those memories as far away from conscious thought as possible but right now he couldn't help but think back to it. The pressure in his body had been so great, he'd had to let out all that anger because he was sure that if he hadn't, then he would be destroyed. The two times he had let that anger escape, terrible things had happened, things that he would rather forget.

Kagome continued on, a smile becoming more and more apparent on her pretty face "…but now I feel so…happy!" she jumped to her feet and spun around like a little kid.

She blushed again at the amused look on Kensei's face, sitting back down and mumbling "I'm sorry, that was really childish of me wasn't it?"

Kensei grinned that gorgeous, breath taking grin at her full pelt "Of course it was but what's wrong with that?"

She stared in wonder at how good looking he was before she smiled back "Nothing at all."

They remained in the garden, enjoying the peacefulness of the night and the beautiful glow from the moon. Finally Kensei got to his feet "It must be about 3 in the morning now, we should probably get to bed."

Kagome got to her feet somewhat reluctantly but hardly managed to suppress a yawn "Yeah I'm tired."

She paused "Where should I sleep?"

Kensei continued walking "I've already got out a futon to sleep on in the main room. You can sleep where you were before."

"Isn't that your room though? I don't want to be a nuisance," Kagome said hoping that she could do something that would repay the kindness he had shown her, even if it was just giving him his room back.

There was that grin again. "Kagome honestly, I don't mind. Now go to bed."

Kagome smiled and turned to go into the room "Goodnight Kensei."

It was amazing how close she felt to him even though it had only been two days that they had known each other. There was something about him that made it so easy for her to confide in him.

_Tomorrow though,_ she thought just before she drifted off to sleep_ Tomorrow I'm going to find out about him and his family._

A/N- OMG you guys have no idea how happy I am with this chapter! If you'd of seen the first go I had at this, then you would understand! It was completely different and it was absolutely AWFUL! seriously I might post it just to show you how lucky you are that I decided to sit down at the computer and not leave until I had written something worth reading. lol but I found it really easy once I got started which is good. REVIEW PLEASE

Oh and I need a couple of opinions on whether or not I should write stuff about Inuyasha and Kikyo. I'm not sure whether to or not so please help me out of this crisis!


	7. Represses Emotions

Inuyasha was at a loss of what to do. Being with Kikyo wasn't what he had imagined especially since he had lost his only friends. With all his heart the hanyou regretted what he had done and he wished nothing more than having Kagome back. Kikyo must have known this though they never talked about it, because she was always going off on her own, not telling him where and him not asking. Although he got the feeling that she wasn't as happy as Sango and Miroku had thought she was about her finally succeeding in taking back her soul from Kagome.

Two days after Sango and Miroku had left them, Kikyo returned from one of her long walks to find Inuyasha sitting beside the fire, hunched over and in a daze.

_He's thinking about her again,_ she thought, surprising herself about the lack of bitterness she felt knowing that the guy she loved was thinking of another girl_ isn't it funny how we both can't seem to get her out of our heads?_

She sat down beside him "Inuyasha we need to talk."

He just nodded "I know."

He never looked at her now, she reminded him of Kagome. _Yet another ironic thing, _she thought _He used to treat Kagome strange because of me and now it's the other way round. He can never win._

Suddenly she felt so sad and sorry for him.

"What are we going to do about Kagome?"

He shrugged "What is there we can do?" He tried to sound nonchalant about it but she noticed the hope that had crept into his voice.

"I don't know but we have to do something. We can't continue like this. It's killing you and…its killing me as well."

He looked her in the eye for the first time in days and the surprise was apparent on his face "It is?"

She nodded and felt tears come to her eyes "I know that what I did was selfish and brutal and cruel but…I was desperate!"

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo so passionate…ever.

"I wanted to be alive again so badly. I wanted to be with you again; I wanted the life that the girl who was my reincarnation was living! And so I did what I had to, to get it back. But I regret it more than anything now."

Inuyasha's brilliant amber eyes widened "Why?"

"Because it doesn't feel right. **I** don't feel right. I shouldn't be here and just knowing that…it makes it feel so fake and wrong. But when I saw her face when we had…I knew that what I had done was wrong. She loved you Inuyasha." It hurt to say it when she knew that they were the words he really needed to hear but it felt strangely good to be able to make her lover feel even a hint of happiness.

Inuyasha let one lone tear fall down his cheek, his throat hurting with the effort it was taking not to start bawling "I know she did."

Kikyo continued knowing that she ad to let this out "She had a life here, a family and I took that away from her when I knew that I had nothing…not even you."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened at that and a flash of his old personality shone through "What do you mean by that?"

"Inuyasha," she tuttered as though she was a mother explaining to a four year old "You love us both. I could never have you all to myself and I know that now. I also know that you will never be happy until you forgive yourself for what we did to Kagome."

"I could never do that," he muttered looking back down at the fire which made his amber eyes glow with such intensity Kikyo had to look away "What I did was unforgivable."

"Help me find her and bring her back," Kikyo said authoritively, returning to her former self having finished her emotional confession.

"She's dead," he said jumping to his feet and staring at her angrily "What don't you get about that?"

"She may not be," Kikyo said softly and watched as the fire in his eyes cooled.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked, his brain was scared to hope but right now, he was thinking with his heart and it showed in the steely determination in his voice.

_I'll make up for what I did to you Kagome even if it costs me my life._

Sometimes the hanyou just didn't think. If it was anybody who was going to risk their life it would be Kikyo, but neither of them wanted to think about that just yet. When it came down to that final moment would either of them be able to make the decision?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku wanted nothing more than to find their friend and bring her back but that shared thought meant that the wedding they had been planning was put on hold. It had gone without saying that they couldn't go through with it without Kagome.

Sango remembered the delighted expression on her face when they'd told her of their decision to marry.

"Oh Sango I knew you'd come to your senses soon!" Kagome had squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around first Miroku's neck and then her best friends.

Sango had blushed as Miroku had wrapped his own arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Well, I've been working on her long enough," he grinned, unable to hide the ecstasy he was feeling at finally getting his girl.

"You wore me down," Sango muttered but she leant her head on his shoulder and smiled as she said it.

Miroku grinned even more mischievously "Well that's nothing compared to what I plan to do to you on our wedding night or maybe before then…"

Sango refrained from slapping him but instead looked him straight in the eye "Honey," she said, her voice dripping with sweetness "Just because we are getting married doesn't mean you can treat me like a piece of meat. And we are not doing **anything **until we are married."

"Yes ma'am," he said seriously, placing a gentle peck on her lips.

Kagome just stood there watching the unlikely scene with her jaw dropped.

"Guys how did I miss the development between you two?" Kagome asked, shocked.

Sango smiled "Well, one day I decided to listen to you and tell him how I feel…"

"…and that day was yesterday when you were asleep. So, of course, I proposed to her," Miroku finished for her.

"Wow that's a big jump. The minute Sango reveals her feelings and you're getting married!" Kagome laughed.

Miroku shrugged "It's not like we just had these feelings. I've felt this way since I met her and she fell for me as soon as she soon me with my shirt off."

Sango laughed and went to sit beside Kagome "He's as cocky as ever now."

Kagome nodded "He sure is. The one girl he hadn't managed to bed and he's marrying her."

"What have I done?" Sango cried dramatically, confirming to her best friend that she was in the best of moods.

"Unleashed a monster!" Miroku whispered seductively in her ear.

"Now he knows that he can get any girl he wants," Kagome said coyly.

"That's true. I have captured the heart of the one woman who wouldn't give it up to me readily and I now know that I am irresistible…" Miroku said leaning back against a tree and looking thoughtfully up into the darkening sky "And yet no other woman would do for me."

Sango felt herself melt in his gaze and she jumped up to hug him "You may be a pervert," she whispered as he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer "But you're **my **pervert now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he muttered.

Kagome laughed behind her hand at the cliché-ness of it all. But at least she knew that they weren't stealing lines from cheesy movies and the comments were coming from the heart. The heart warming scene had brought a tear to Kagome's eye and Sango knew that she was thinking about Inuyasha and whether she would ever be in the same situation with him.

The memory burned in Sango's mind now. Inuyasha didn't deserve someone like Kagome. Miroku sensed the tense feeling that came over his fiancé and he put an arm around her shoulders, knowing that she was thinking about the same thing he was.

Sango felt a rush of warmth run through her body at the thought that there was someone who loved her and understood how she was feeling.

She stopped walking, effectively making Miroku stop as well, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He answered her kiss and they shared their feelings through that one kiss, not needing to express their worries and fears in words but just needing to know that the other was there with them.

-

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N – **I don't know about you guys but I hate reading italics or underlining so my author's notes are going to be void of those! Did you guys like that little chapter informing you about the others that are not Kagome and Kensei? I originally wrote the Sango and Miroku part as though Miroku was still after her but then I read back over the first chapter and remembered that they were getting married! If you forgot that too then you might want to read over it again! Lol I liked it so if you didn't then tell me why! REVIEW and tell me what you think should happen. I have a fair idea but I would like to know what you guys think


	8. Slipping Away

Kensei was training again. He'd left Yaeko with Kagome and his mum, he was sure they could find something exciting and 'girly' to do.

The sword cut through the air with barely a swishing sound, striking what would have been deadly blows if a person had been at the receiving end. It was an unspoken rule for the villagers that between 4am and 7am, the clearing in the forest would be left empty for Kensei. Of course Kensei had never spoken such a rule but the villagers decided to give him this one thing in return for all the things the boy had done for their families and village.

It was moments like these that he was glad for the three hours he was left alone. It's not that he really hated the attention everyone seemed to give him; it's just that he would never wish for them to see him like this. He swung through and around his head, his right hand sending the sword whizzing through the air to be caught by his left hand and brought around in a backwards swing. Had a person been standing in front of him at that moment, before they could have blinked, their head would be rolling on the ground. To see such a violent routine from their mild tempered Kensei would have shocked the villagers, maybe even scared them.

This was the one place that he could release the anger that built up inside him without the possibility of somebody getting hurt.

His light brown hair fell over his eyes, temporarily hiding the strange fire that seemed to light up his stormy blue eyes. At that moment Kensei wasn't the sweet, teasing guy the village thought he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was feeling steadily worse and worse though she tried to hide it from Akemi and Yaeko. She stumbled over a tree root and nearly fell before regaining her balance. They had been so excited to bring her with them to their favorite spot beside the river, that she felt like she'd be ruining their afternoon if she complained.

She shivered despite the fact the sun was shining down on them as brightly as ever. A thin, cold layer of sweat clung to her body and Kagome had to mentally force herself to continue walking. She was exhausted and her legs were starting to wobble beneath her. Yaeko had dragged her mum ahead, so they could set up the picnic before Kagome saw their place, so she could get the full effect. It was obvious that this place was important for both of them and Kensei had been wise enough to gently whisper in her ear before they left the hut.

"…My father proposed in that spot…" he had said out the corner of his mouth as he walked towards his hidden clearing.

Her eyes had widened and she knew then why they both loved the place so much as it held the precious memory of Yaeko's father, Akemi's husband. She couldn't help but wonder as to how he died but she knew better than to just come out and ask…if Kensei wanted to tell her then he would and she trusted his opinion.

But right now, Kagome couldn't picture herself getting anywhere near the river. Alongside the sudden nausea that had swept over her, she also noticed that she had lost her sense of smell and that she was feeling more and more emotionally detached with every step. It was as though her mind was slipping further and further back deep inside herself and all her thoughts and feelings were staying behind and all she could do was watch as they drifted further away…until they disappeared completely. Somewhere in a part of her mind that refused to stop working, told her that she mustn't let herself go that far, but it was faint and far off. She vaguely noticed that she had fallen to the ground but she felt nothing as her body lay upon the crisp leaves and damp earth. She spotted a pool of crimson around her leg, steadily getting wider and realized that she must have hurt herself. _Maybe it was when I stumbled_ a quiet thought said, drifting through her sub conscious. She lay there with not enough energy to get up and not enough determination or emotion to care about whether she ever would or not.

Slowly the darkness that was clouding and blocking her mind from interacting with the rest of her body, started to spread and she almost gratefully let it take her. Well, she would have if Yaeko and Akemi hadn't suddenly appeared beside her. She could only see them as though she was looking down the wrong end of a telescope but she knew they were there, and that gave her the strength to hold on a little longer…just a little.

**A/N:** I know its short and I apologize but our teachers have decided to throw some NCEA exams at us! How unfair is that?! And so close to Christmas as well! sob some people are just so mean. I've had three today and I have another 3 over the next couple of days. Sorry if I don't update but I WILL try


	9. Reunion

Inuyasha and Kikyo had lost count of the number of villages they had visited, leaving their names and description of Kagome in case they were to come across her. Their nights were no longer full of tense and awkward silences, it was as though they felt they now had the right to talk and interact.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo asked one night, interrupting the peaceful silence between them "When did you realize you loved her?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her, his amber eyes questioning, but Kikyo just looked back calmly.

He sighed "I think it happened over time, there was no one moment. Although I thought it was because she looked like you that I had feelings for her."

Kikyo nodded in understanding and stared down at her lap. She wanted to ask him what he planned to do when they found Kagome, whether he realized what they would have to do. She didn't have any idea herself but she knew that it was going to have dire consequences for one of them.

"What are we going to do when we find her?" he asked, failing to hide the apprehension in his voice.

Kikyo started, he had been thinking the same thoughts as her! What conclusion had he come to?

"She's probably not going to want to come anywhere near me, let alone talk to me," he finished bitterly.

Kikyo gave a mental sigh. It was just like Inuyasha to push away the important decisions until the last minute. He was too rash, too hot headed to be relied upon to make the right decision at the moment of truth which meant that it would be up to Kikyo to go through with it. She just hoped that when the time came, her newly re-found conscience would remain steadfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensei returned home only to find that his mum, sister and Kagome weren't there. But Yasu was.

"Kensei!" she cried when she saw him, running towards him with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Hey Yasu," he grinned, awkwardly hugging her back, "Why are you here?"

"Well I was walking over to the other town to see Ren…" Yasu peeked out of the corner of her eye to see whether she had succeeded in making him jealous about the thought of her visiting another boy. She was exasperated to see his expression remain placid.

She let out a frustrated sigh "…and he told me that he had met some wanderers looking for a girl."

Kensei nodded, careful not to interrupt her. The smallest thing with Yasu could lead to her not talking to you for a month.

"He only told me because he was going on about how he had got the bruise on his face; apparently he was punched by a guy for looking at his fiancé. But anyway, do you think they might be looking for Kagome?"

Kensei didn't have to think about it for very long and nodded again "Yeah. Do you know where they went next?"

Yasu pouted "I thought you'd be happy just to know that, I didn't realize I had to _investigate_ for you too." She wanted a least some appreciation for her find.

Kensei gave her a charming grin and kissed her on her cheek "Thanks Yasu."

Yasu reddened and puckered up her lips for a more intimate kiss only to have Kensei turn his back and call over his shoulder at her "We need to find Kagome and tell her."

Yasu followed him, murmuring under her breath about Kagome. She didn't even notice when he had stopped and she walked straight into him.

"Watch where you're going," he laughed, helping her up from the ground "They must have taken her out. I suppose we could wait until she got back."

"Hmm," Yasu said, thankful for the extra time she had alone with her gorgeous hero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama what happened to her?" Yaeko said in a hushed voice as her mum tied a piece of cloth around Kagome's bleeding leg.

"I don't know honey but we need to get her back home quick," Akemi said, trying to support the unconscious girl so she and Yaeko could try and carry her back, "Yaeko can you get on the other side and support her?"

Yaeko nodded and hurried to put Kagome's arm around her shoulders. Her mum was carrying most of the weight but by the time they got a couple of meters, Yaeko couldn't go much further and her mum was also beginning to struggle.

"Mama, should I go get Kensei?" Yaeko panted.

Akemi had been thinking the same thing but knowing her daughter, she would surely get lost along the way without her. She shook her head "You don't know the way and I can't leave Kagome."

They continued to make their way, ignoring the aching pain that began to sweep their bodies. Kagome didn't look at all heavy but with only a small woman and a little girl to carry a dead weight, it was a lot to ask. Then they heard voices.

Akemi made a split second decision to hope that the voices belonged to someone other than robbers and thieves that often wandered through the woods and stopped and rested Kagome onto the ground "Hello?" she called desperately "Is someone there? We need help!"

There was a moment of silence and Akemi started to panic, thinking that they had left. But then they heard the sound of rustling leaves as someone made their way to them fast.

A man and woman appeared and Akemi felt relieved as she saw their expressions of worry.

"Our friend just collapsed and we need to get her home," Akemi said quickly as she saw them glance at the blood droplets and then at her and Yaeko.

"How about we carry her and you show us the way," the woman said kindly as she and the man came to her side.

Akemi nodded and let go of Kagome in order to give the couple some room.

The man gasped "Sango! It's Kagome!"

**A/N – **Another short chapter for you to enjoy. sigh I'm angry at myself so you don't have to feel obliged to tell me to get my act together lol. But if I continue to write short chapters then I PROMISE to update quicker……..that's fair isn't it? But in case I don't then….

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!******


	10. Chapter 10

Kensei looked up just in time to see Miroku and Sango walk in with Kagome in their arms, his mum and sister rushing ahead of them to find bandages.

"What happened?" he asked calmly as they settled her onto his bed and Akemi began redressing the wound on her leg.

"I don't know," his mum said "We just found her with this cut, about to black out."

Kensei glanced at the couple standing beside the bed, the woman clutching Kagome's hand tightly.

Miroku noticed the curious look on his face and said "I'm Miroku and this is Sango, we're…"

"…friends of Kagome's," Kensei finished, grinning "I've heard about you. I'm Kensei."

Akemi got up and started ushering them out of the room "She needs to sleep right now so you can go and talk outside."

Miroku choked back a laugh. It had been a long time since he'd had a motherly figure telling him what to do and he almost answered back only to be given a stern look from Akemi, telling him that if he did he would regret it.

"When did you find Kagome here?" Sango asked Kensei, following him to the main room where Yaeko had set up futons.

"About 4 days ago," Kensei said seriously "Do you have any idea what we have to do to get her soul back?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then Kensei in surprise "She grew on you fast!"

Kensei grinned and Sango had to refrain from fanning herself, making Miroku narrow his eyes at her.

"She's an easy person to like," Kensei said thoughtfully, his grey eyes storming over.

"She sure is," Miroku said, without a hint of peverted-ness " But as for how to make Kagome better, we have no idea. We just wanted to make sure she was still here."

"We thought she might have been dead," Sango said quietly "Neither of us said it but we both thought it."

Miroku wrapped his arm around her and Kensei admired their perseverance to find their friend. Then again, he had a feeling that when it came to Kagome there aren't many people that would refrain from helping her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly causing Kikyo to ask "What is it?"

She felt a little alarmed at the disgust that flitted across his face "I smell a wolf."

All Kikyo could do was watch in confusion as a man appeared from nowhere and stalk his way up to Inuyasha.

Kouga snarled into his face "Where is she?"

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kouga back "Get out of my face you mangy wolf."

Kouga's expression became one of horror as his eyes fell upon Kikyo "Who's that?"

Inuyasha could tell by his expression that the wolf had a fair idea about who she was, either from the rumors that had been floating around or by the slightly guilty face Kikyo wore. Kouga looked at Inuyasha then back at Kikyo.

"You actually gave Kagome away for…_her?_" Kouga said, too shocked to attack him for his stupidity…yet.

"Where did you hear that?" Kikyo said, unable to help feeling curious about how many people knew what they had done.

Kouga snorted "It's everywhere. I just didn't think you could do something that stupid."

Inuyasha growled. Sure, he knew what he had done was beyond bad but that didn't mean this smelly wolf could tell him that.

It appeared that Kouga's shock was wearing off, and in its place was a dangerous, burning anger.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Kouga yelled, swinging at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuiaga and brandished it in front of him, "You think you can beat me without a sword…"

Then he looked down at the rusty old piece of metal in his hands…it hadn't transformed.

Kouga laughed viciously "And you think you can beat me with that junk? Wrong!"

Inuyasha growled again and threw it to the side "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead and try you insolent little pup!"

With a war cry erupting from both of them, they started ripping each other to pieces. Except this time, Kouga seemed to be winning. Whatever it was, Kouga wasn't fighting any differently than what he usually did but when they broke away, both panting, it was Inuyasha that was barely able to stand properly.

Kikyo immediately came to his side but he pushed her away and she realized with horrified fascination that there was an unusual gleam in his brilliant amber eyes. Both Kouga and Kikyo seemed to notice his lack of thought to his own safety at the same time. Inuyasha had blood pouring down his face and into his eyes and yet his grin remained firmly in place as though he was enjoying his own slaughter. Kouga hesitated after sending a damning blow under his chin, snapping Inuyasha's head up and effectively breaking his jaw. The hit had sent Inuyasha to his knees, where he was now spitting blood into the damp soil. Kouga could finish him off right now with one punch to the stomach, he was sure of it. Apparently so was Kikyo, who rushed forward probably to try to persuade Kouga not to kill him. But before she could say a word, both her and Kouga froze in their spot. Inuyasha had looked up from where he was kneeling and was watching Kouga with one eye, the other blinded by blood, his grin sneaking back onto his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered, uncertain whether he was even the same person. He looked insane…

"Are you going to finally kill me, wolf?" he said, spitting blood.

Kouga remained frozen in his place.

"You're too scared aren't you?" Inuyasha laughed, making Kikyo recoil.

Kouga wasn't scared. All that made him stop in his quest to end his enemies life once and for all was what Kagome would do to him when she found out. That and the fact he wanted Inuyasha to suffer. The way Inuyasha had been taking his hits and eventually stopped throwing his own, Kouga knew that he was fighting the dead shell of the enemy he once knew. Inuyasha was fighting for his own death, something he inevitably felt he deserved, and Kouga knew it. But that didn't mean he was going to fulfill his wish.

"You're pathetic, mutt" Kouga said turning away "I'll find Kagome and bring her back from whatever you've done to her and then…" he turned back and glanced at the bleeding mess "then we'll have a real fight."

Then he was gone.

Kikyo didn't know what to do. For so long she had been emotionless, so high and mighty, above everyone else but right now she was lost. She found herself regretting what they had done for yet another reason. It had been so long since she had been able to feel; suddenly having her emotions back…it scared her. She didn't know what to do with the tidal wave of emotions washing through her body as she looked at her fallen lover.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, her voice quavering. She kneeled beside him and started wiping the blood off the side of his face.

"Inuyasha…look at me," she made her voice stronger and firmer.

He did and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"We will find her," she said "And we'll set this right."

I just wish I knew if we actually can, she thought sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well that enabled her to go from her time to this one. She didn't know what she was doing there but the breeze was warm and the air smelt of Sakura and she felt relaxed. She knew she was dreaming, where else would she feel so at peace and carefree but in her own mind?

She knew that she would soon wake up, but she wanted to relish this peaceful quiet before she returned to consciousness. However she had that nagging feeling you get at the back of your mind, like when you've forgotten something and you're desperately trying to remember what it was. She could hear a little voice talking to her from deep inside, the same one that had tried to keep her awake before she passed out and came here.

-_it's so obvious. The reason why you are still functional though you have no soul, why you have sudden lapses in your senses, why you can still EXIST…-_

-if its so obvious then tell me!- Kagome said back, annoyed that the answer to these questions were within her grip but she couldn't quite get them.

She could have sworn that the voice was laughing at her.

-_I can't do that! Just think carefully…what is similar about every situation where you lose your human abilities, to think, to feel…-_

-I don't know! I can't…- Kagome said frustrated with herself.

_-you are supposed to be without a soul yet you don't act like it …where are you getting that power to feel from?-_

-Stop asking me questions you know I can't answer! You don't make any sense! I mustn't be without all my soul or else I would be like Kikyo was all the time rather than little moments. - Kagome said, a little triumphant at the thought of outsmarting that know-all little voice inside her, until she heard it laugh again.

_-unless you are sharing somebody else's soul…-_

-What- Kagome said, alarmed – What do you mean? Am I sucking out someone else's soul?-

All she could hear was tinkling laughter and she got the sudden feeling that she was being pulled out of her dream.

Oh no, she thought desperately, I'm waking up! But I don't know why I'm like this! If I wake up now I might never know whose soul I'm stealing! No! No…wait…

But dreams don't wait for anyone, so slowly Kagome regained consciousness, with only a hazy memory of what that little voice had told her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been busy and then I had trouble with how I was going to write the next part and…the list goes on. I decided to try and write a long chapter to make up for my delay…I hope it worked! I hope you don't count this as being a cliff hanger because this is the only place I could end it!


	11. Dark Past

**a/n –** I'm not getting as many reviews as I normally do which shows me that some people are losing interest. I'm sorry! After this story I promise to take a break and try to improve! I know I swore never to leave a story unfinished but…hmmm

The first thing Kagome noticed was the dryness in her throat. It felt as though someone had decided to try to sandpaper the inside of her throat. The next thing she regained was her hearing.

"I think she's waking up!" an excited woman's voice said.

Through the haze still blanketing her eyes, she dimly recognized the voice. It belonged to someone she knew but who...Sango! Kagome tried to say her name but her raw throat only let her give a croak.

"Kagome?" she definitely knew that voice, surely it had to be Miroku. What was he doing here? She tried to ask him but her throat hurt too much.

The last thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her leg and it helped pull her out of her sleepy haze and straight into consciousness.

"Owwww!" she cried sitting up and clutching her leg, her sore throat forgotten.

The room swam around her for a couple of seconds until her eyes focused on the people surrounding her. She was distressed to see that most of them had smiles on their faces but then she spotted her friends and all her sulkiness melted away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome said, tears springing to her eyes "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

This seemed to break through the tense atmosphere and Sango flew at Kagome and they embraced for a long time before Miroku gently pulled his fiancé away so he could hug her.

"Miroku you didn't even try to grope me!" Kagome said wide-eyed and smiling.

Sango giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist "I've trained him well then."

Kagome looked at Kensei and blushed. Why did she suddenly feel so awkward around him?

"I suppose you've all met?" Kagome asked.

Kensei grinned "Yep. Now can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome glanced at her friends. They were obviously itching for her to tell them what had happened to her when she'd first come here and explain why she wasn't dead or like Kikyo was, but she could tell that they were willing to wait.

The thing is that they wouldn't understand what she was talking about if she didn't tell them the whole story first.

"You might want to fill them in on some things first though," Kensei said, as though he had read her mind "I may have left out some parts."

Kagome felt a rush of gratitude towards him. He knew that there were parts that she would have liked to tell herself. He was such a good guy…

Kagome quickly got a hold of herself before her thoughts run off with her and started to fill in her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha hadn't spoken to her since she had bandaged up his wounds, and she was starting to worry even more about him. She didn't know what she could say to him to ease his conscience or lift his spirits. That was something Kagome would know how to do, not her.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry for causing this," the words had blurted out before she could stop them.

He continued walking but he turned his face towards her and she saw the sad, weak smile on his face "Kikyo, two people caused this, not just you."

Kikyo nodded but kept her eyes downcast "But if I had just left you to be instead of being so selfish…neither of us would be so unhappy."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and for a second she thought he was angry with her but then she gasped when his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"We will fix this."

_We have to._

The unspoken words lingered between them. Both of them knew that if they didn't, they couldn't continue on like this, the guilt would slowly eat away at them, neither being able to find any happiness.

A far part of Kikyo's mind hoped that the reason he was hugging her was because he still loved her but she knew that both of them had given up on that. In a way they had bonded over this incident but on the opposite side, they had both came to the conclusion that things wouldn't be the same…they _couldn't _be the same. She could feel in his tight embrace that all he wanted from her was comforting words and a friend and she felt the same. Luckily, that was all the other wanted to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As for what happened in the woods…" Kagome took a deep breath, "Well the further we went, the more tired I became. Not just tired though, I was exhausted. I must have stumbled and did this," she winced as she gestured to her leg, "but I didn't even feel it. I could see all the blood but my body felt numb. And then I started to pass out."

The room was quiet.

"I don't understand how you can be so, for lack of a better term, humanlike without your soul," Miroku said, hastily adding "You remember what Kikyo was like without her soul. She was exactly how you described. Emotionless, numb…a shell."

Kagome frowned "I know, I don't understand it either. I was dreaming about it but I can't remember what I…"

As Kagome, Sango and Miroku discussed what could have happened with her soul Kensei stood to the back and watched them, his eyes thoughtful.

Akemi noticed her son's thoughtful stare and she knew that his brain was working away and by the looks of it, he may have figured out their little puzzle. Her sons gaze met hers and for a second she felt as though she was looking into her husbands eyes. They shared the same intelligent, brooding eyes that a person could get lost in if they stared into them too long. Her mind produced a memory of the time just after her husband had been killed by the merchants passing through their town. They had let one of them take shelter in their house for a couple of days when he'd shown up, his friends carrying him due to a broken leg. The others had boarded with other friendly villagers. Four days after they had arrived, the merchants killed the fathers and husbands that had taken them in and stolen the money. Three men had been killed. Other than his father, one of them was his Yasu's father, the other was one of their family friends.

Kensei had looked at her after hearing the news and his eyes were like she'd never seen before. They darkened to a midnight blue-grey and they had a glint in them that made her feel frightened.

Nevertheless he had asked her quietly whether or not she minded if he went out for a bit. They both had understood what he'd meant and she'd looked at her 15 yr old and let him go. Every day since then she had told herself she shouldn't have let him go, knowing what he would do to them, allowing him to have blood stain his hands. But she'd been angry, she'd been so angry…

The whole time he had gone, she prayed. She prayed that he would remain her kind-hearted Kenshin and that he would forgive her for allowing him to do whatever he was that he ended up doing.

When he had returned, he calmly went to the water she'd meant for Yaeko to have, and started washing off the blood. After that, he'd been the same as always until something happened to his family or any of the villagers but thankfully he never unleashed the anger she had seen that night. All she saw of it now was a passing flash in his eyes and then it was gone and the Kenshin grin was in place.

Akemi smiled at him and the familiar feeling of warmth washed through her as he smiled back. Although she would never admit it, she was worried over the problem that Kagome was bringing into her house. Though she hadn't really been let in on why she was here and only heard bits and pieces of her explanation to her friends, she knew that her son was forming a bond with the girl. Akemi had nothing against Kagome, she thought she was incredibly sweet and she would happily welcome Kagome back into her house whenever she wanted. The thing that bothered her was whether Kagome's 'situation' would cause the Kenshin she had seen on the night of her husbands murder, to return. With such a sweet girl and Kenshin being the 'hero' people classed him as, she could easily imagine him losing control of his anger if this Inuyasha showed up.

Well, Akemi thought, let's just hope that he doesn't show up and cause trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensei slipped out of the room while Kagome caught up with her friends and went to sit in the garden. It was his favorite place to think and right now, that's what he needed to do.

Kagome had mentioned something about a dream telling her about why she was still alive and functioning like a human, and it had fueled his mind to think of something his grandfather used to talk about.

He shook his head in frustration, his light brown hair falling in a mess over his eyes and sighed heavily. He needed to forget about this for awhile or it would do his head in. Making sure Kagome was alright and pre-occupied with her friends, he walked out the gate and down the road. The sun was still shining brightly and the day seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

"Kensei! Kensei! Wait up!" a shrill voice cried among heaving deep breaths.

He didn't even need to turn to know who the girl panting and sweating beside him was.

"Yasu," he grinned down at her "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question! You know, you never come to visit me anymore," Yasu pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"I never visited you. You would always ambush me as soon as I left the house," Kensei laughed.

Yasu reddened and Kensei nudged her gently in the ribs to show that he was just joking with her.

She beamed at him again "Well I suppose that means that you're not leaving the house as often!"

He just shrugged.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight, Kensei?" Yasu asked him, blushing a bright pink.

"I'd love to but we have some visitors over," he said, sounding sorry.

"Oh ok," Yasu said quietly, staring at her feet "Well I need to go help mum so…"

Kensei sighed and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his "Yasu I really would have liked to, maybe in a couple of days?"

Her eyes instantly lit up and as she walked back to her house, there was a bounce in her step "Ok! Bye Kensei!"

"Bye Yasu."

Watching her leave, he felt a little guilty. He loved Yasu, as much as someone could without wanting to get romantically involved. Unfortunately that seemed to be the only thing she wanted from him, and the one thing he wasn't willing to give to her. She had been hung up on him ever since her father died and he got the feeling that really, he was her father figure and she was just confused. She knew that she loved him but she didn't yet realize that it wasn't _that_ kind of love.

_Should I be the one to tell her that?_ he wondered.

Another voice interrupted his thoughts, this one was significantly lower than Yasu's.

He was surprised to see Miroku sprint up to him "Kagome's doing…that 'passing out' thing again."

They immediatly turned and ran back to the house.


	12. Shared Souls

Akemi and Sango looked up as they barged back into the house.

"Is she ok?" Kensei panted, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

By the looks of it Kagome was just sleeping.

Akemi nodded "She blacked out and started going really pale, almost greyish. I think she was having trouble breathing as well."

Sango clasped Kagome's hand "But when Miroku left to get you, soon after she started breathing properly and she regained the colors in her cheeks."

"Do you think that maybe that means Kikyo is near?" Kensei wondered aloud as he went to sit by Kagome's bed.

"It's possible," Miroku said looking excited.

Sango shook her head "No, that doesn't make sense because the first time this happened…"

"It was when you were apparently still with Inuyasha and Kikyo," Kensei finished.

Sango nodded "Yes and we were nowhere near here at that point."

They had gone in a circle.

Silently, all four of them pondered the same question.

What's happening to you Kagome?

-o-

A comfortable silence fell over Kensei, Miroku, Sango and Akemi as they sat in the living room.

Miroku was the one to break it "Kensei, Akemi," he said nodding in their direction "We think that Inuyasha and Kikyo are probably searching for Kagome."

Sango nodded in agreement "Yes and it may not be safe for you if Inuyasha tracks us down."

Mother and son shared a knowing look that suggested they had already discussed the possiblilty.

Kensei spoke up calmly and politely "We understand the risks Sango and Miroku but Kagome is our friend."

Akemi smiled warmly at the couple who were looking at the pair of them, worry evident in their eyes "I agree with my son. However with Yaeko to think about, I think it would be best if I took her to my sisters for awhile."

Kensei looked at her in shock "Akemi! I can protect you! You don't need to leave…"

Akemi silenced him with a lift of her hand "No Kensei, I want to go. I haven't seen Ayumi since your father…died and I know Yaeko wishes to see her aunt and uncle again."

"Akemi you don't need to give up your home!" Miroku protested "We can take Kagome to one of our friends…"

He trailed off, seeing the look in her eyes. For a moment the woman had a flash of defiance in her eyes that reminded him of Kagome.

"If this Inuyasha is after her then it wouldn't be safe for her to be out in the open," Akemi rationalized.

Her logical reason brought their protests to a halt.

"Right!" she said standing up enthusiastically "I'll pack some clothes and then we'll be off to my sisters in the morning."

Kensei sighed dejectedly "Fine."

-o-

Morning came along quicker than expected and before they knew it they were saying goodbye to Akemi and Yaeko.

Kagome still hadn't woken up and Yaeko had to be content with planting a small kiss on her cheek and whispering "Goodbye Kagome," in her ear.

Sango and Miroku took turns in hugging Akemi, thanking her profusely for allowing them to stay in her home and helping Kagome.

"Goodbye all of you! We'll be back in maybe a week," Akemi smiled, waving.

Kensei watched in silence.

When she got to the gate, Akemi turned around "Kensei could I talk to you for a minute?"

He walked up to the gate and waited for her to say something.

"Kensei do you what is happening with Kagome?"

He blinked in confusion. That was out the blue, he'd expected her to say something motherly.

"No I don't," he said evenly.

"You have no idea why she may be acting the way she is?"

Kensei narrowed his eyes at his mother suspiciously "Do you?"

Akemi looked her son straight in the eye "I think I have an idea…"

-o-

When Kensei re-joined them, Sango couldn't help but notice his quiet contemplative expression. She had managed to ignore it and leave him to his own thoughts for a couple of hours but by the afternoon she snapped.

"Kensei! I swear you are frustrating the HELL out of me! Does what you're thinking about have anything to do with Kagome? Do you know why she'd fainting all the time?" Sango said in a high strung voice.

If it had something to do with her friend then by god, she wanted to know about it!

At his hesitation she said hurriedly "I don't care if it's just a theory or even a feeling you have, could you just let us in on it?"

Miroku looked a little shocked and confused. He'd noticed nothing unusual about the young man and was starting to feel a little left out.

Kensei took a deep breath in "Its something my mother said."

He hesitated again.

"And it manages to explain Kagome's ability to function without her soul…and I suppose it offers a reason for her fainting spells."

Sango tapped her foot impatiently "Yes..?"

Kensei ran a hand through his hair, his expression one of bewilderment and when he spoke his tone was a little shaky "Have you noticed how Kagome only faints when I'm not around?"

Sango's foot stopped tapping and identical expressions of interest flashed across their faces.

"And that she seems to be ok the moment I arrive?"

Sango nodded slowly "Like the time your mother took Kagome and Yaeko to the river, Kagome explained that she felt worse with each step."

"Each step further away from me…" Kensei said calmly, though the blue and grey in his eyes were in turmoil.

Miroku laughed quietly "What are you saying?"

"Maybe Kagome has been…" he searched for an appropriate word to get across the point he was trying to make "…_borrowing_ some of my…soul…"

Silence fell like a thick blanket over the trio.

The theory seemed to answer their questions but they couldn't believe it.

Kagome actually _taking_ someone else's soul? It just didn't seem very likely.

Miroku spoke first "You mean she's stealing yours from you?"

Kensei shook his head "No it's more like…sharing, I suppose."

Sango watched Kensei with a curious expression "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Kensei turned his eyes to hers "What do you think I mean?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what she was had come to the same conclusion he had come to.

"Soul mates," she said to herself.

However Miroku had managed to catch the word and he gaped at them "Whoa. You mean Kensei and Kagome are soul mates? Isn't that just some kind of… I don't know fairytale thing?"

Sango looked at Miroku as though he was a little kid "Well Kagome is the reincarnation of someone who used to steal souls in order for her to remain on this earth. If souls can be stolen and passed on, and they enable people to feel emotions and live life why wouldn't there be compatible souls?."

Miroku didn't look convinced "Well what about you and me? Does that mean we are soul mates?"

Sango contemplated the thought for a second "Good point."

Miroku sweat dropped "You don't think our souls are compatible?"

Sango mouth twitched "Hmmm I dunno…maybe there's someone out there that understands me better than you do …"

Kensei stepped in before Miroku could answer "So what do you think?"

"Well…" Sango said momentarily forgetting teasing her fiancé "I think you may be right. It does explain your obvious affection for one another as well," she glanced at Kensei out of the corner of her eye and saw him blush "But I think there's only one way to be really sure."

"But we should wait until she wakes up," Kensei said grinning.

Although he had been shocked when his mother had suggested the theory to him, when he had thought it over for a couple of hours, he started to warm to the idea. Just like Sango had noticed, he'd also realized that the feelings he felt for Kagome were not purely platonic…and this was coming from a guy that had had beautiful women throw themselves at him and hadn't even noticed!

And when Sango had said that it was obvious that he and Kagome held affection for one another, he wondered whether Kagome had told her anything.

Maybe that's just wishful thinking, he mused to himself.

Whatever it was it seemed that both he and Sango were on the same wavelength.

Miroku, however, was a little behind.

"Do you honestly think that you have a different soul mate?" Jealousy was a new thing for him to feel; usually it was Sango who handled that particular emotion.

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at Kensei, who was grinning devilishly. She had never been able to tease Miroku so much and she had to admit that she loved seeing her fiancé so flustered "Well you know maybe Kensei got it wrong and he's _my_ soul mate."

Kensei stood and wrapped his arm around Sango pulling her close to him "I knew we had a connection," he growled with a smirk.

Sango batted her eyelashes "Oh Kensei you complete me!"

Miroku growled and pulled his fiancé out of Kensei's arms, annoyed to see them both laughing.

He quickly moved away from her to sit on the chair and sulk.

Sango smiled "Oh Miroku! I'm just teasing you!"

He pulled her down onto his lap and buried his face in her hair "Don't do that!"

She shoved him gently and kissed his neck "Now you know how I feel."

Kensei made a hasty exit before he became a witness to something that would embarrass the couple in the future and silently slipped into his room, where Kagome was now sleeping.

He stood beside her bed and wondered how he was going to tell her about their theory.

For someone who had just had her heart broken, to find out something like this could hurt her more than he wanted to. He didn't want to think that she felt as though she had to stay with him, though he would like her to. He also didn't want her to stay with him just because he enabled her to live properly.

Kensei sat down heavily in the chair beside the bed and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

-o-

Kagome was back sitting on the side of the well. She'd been there for awhile now, enjoying the sweet scents the breeze carried to her. She'd tried desperately for a short time to rouse her sleeping body but after awhile gave up in frustration.

She supposed she'd just have to wait until her body decided to listen to her brain.

Her patience was wearing thin though and she was just preparing to reattempt her efforts at getting her body to obey her mind, when she heard the little voice deep inside her, speak up.

She froze and lay back against the well.

-Hello?-

-_now do you know why?-_

Kagome glowered. She could have sworn the voice sounded mocking –no I don't! Can't you just tell me?-

The voice sighed _–do I have to do everything?-_

-Well I'm pretty sure we're the same person you idiot- Kagome said, aware that she was indeed calling herself an idiot and frowning at the thought.

_-hn I suppose- _The voice managed to sound disappointed.

-hey!- Kagome said, annoyance creeping into her voice –Who would have thought my subconscious was such a tart?!-

_-I'm just teasing! Anyway how about that Kensei eh?-_

-Huh? What about Kensei?- Kagome said confused.

_-He's a hottie isn't he?-_

Kagome blushed, this was what she subconsciously thought?

_-Hehe its not just me, your conscious mind thinks that as well and you are well aware of it!-_

-What's that got to do with any of this?- Kagome said blushing even a deeper shade of red.

_-Everything! It's got everything to do with it!-_

-You're not helping-

_-He's your soul mate. Is that straight forward enough for you?-_

Kagome gasped – My soul mate?-

_-He's the reason you've been able to 'live' as it were-_

-Woah woah woah- Kagome said waving her hands at no-one in particular –Are you sure about this?-

_-Yes. It's obvious you have feeling for one another. It all makes sense-_

-Oh wow- Kagome said in shock.

A warm tingly feeling settled in her stomach when she thought of her and Kensei being 'joined' together in such a way and she blushed.

Maybe I do feel a deep friendship for him.

_-Nuh-uh this goes way beyond friendship honey-_

-Shut up ok?!- Kagome blanched.

She pressed her palms to her blushing cheeks in order to try and cool them down.

Wow ok then, I have some very intense feeling for him then, she thought giddily not oblivious to the small smile on her face as she thought it.

She wondered whether he knew it or not.

-o-

"Guys she's waking up!" Sango whispered excitedly.

She couldn't deny the fact that she felt overjoyed that her best friend had a soul mate other than Inuyasha and she couldn't wait to tell her.

Miroku paying attention for once and detected the nervousness Kensei was feeling.

He gently put a hand over Sango's mouth "Honey I think it would be best if you let Kensei and Kagome talk before blabbing anything out. It _is_ their business after all, not ours."

Sango frowned and glared at her fiancé before sighing and nodding.

Kensei nodded at Miroku in thanks.

He unconsciously ran his hand through his hair again. How was he going to explain to her that he thought they were soul mates?

That's not really something you just release onto someone you've known for less than a week. Then again, he'd never connected with someone so fast in such a short amount of time.

A groan interrupted his thoughts and he grinned as Kagome put a hand to her forehead.

"Oww…" she moaned "I have a splitting head ache!"

Sango and Miroku laughed "Glad to see you're back in our world," the monk said lightly.

Kagome blushed "Yeah sorry about the fainting thing…"

Her eyes met Kensei's and she looked away quickly, her blush deepening.

How does she tell him?

Kensei frowned when she averted his gaze.

Why did she look away?

He mentally grimaced. What if she didn't like the idea that they were soul mates?

The moment was an awkward one as Kagome stared down at her lap, Kensei watched her with a frown on his face leaving Sango and Miroku to stare at the two of them.

"Hey Sango darling," Miroku said, unnecessarily loud and overly articulated "I believe that we need to go to town and buy some more rice."

Sango looked at him in confusion and then back at her silent best friend and Kensei before her head spinning back to face her fiancé, realization dawning on her face.

"Ah yes," she said using the same fake voice while they backed out of the room "More rice. Well goodbye then."

They made a quick exit however neither Kensei nor Kagome were deaf to the giggles that followed from the couple as they left the house.

"I've got something to…" they spoke at the same time.

Kagome winced. This is so movie cliché, she thought in frustration.

"You go first," Kensei said with a charming grin that felt incredibly fake to him.

"Uhhh…ok," Kagome said taking a deep breath "Well um…I think I know…the reason why…"

Kensei waited patiently.

Kagome took a deep breath "I think I know the reason why…my backs been hurting so bad."

Both of them blinked in confusion.

Did I really just blurt that lame statement out loud?, Kagome thought covering her face in shame and to hide the rapidly appearing blush of the cheeks.

"Your backs been hurting?" Kensei said in a concerned yet surprised tone. He was confused as to why her face was so flushed and her hands had flown up to hide her face.

Kagome nodded furiously "Oh yeah. I think it's because I've had to sleep on the ground for so long and you know…the change and everything…"

It sounded so incredibly LAME to her own ears that she felt sure that Kensei thought she was a lying weirdo.

"Well," Kensei laughed "Thanks for telling me that."

Kagome could have died of embarrassment right then and there "That's ok. What did you want to say?"

The mood immediately switched back to 'uneasy'.

"It's…it's nothing. Don't worry," Kensei said grinning.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked watching him closely. She was sure that he had wanted to tell her something important.

"Yeah never mind. I'm going to go and start dinner,' Kensei lied, knowing that if it was up to him to cook he would never get the chance to tell Kagome anything. They'd probably both be dead by the second bite.

As soon as Kensei left the room, Kagome sank down into her pillows and mentally scolded herself for her cowardice. Now she was going to have to find some way to keep close to him until she summed up the courage to tell him.

She groaned, her mind conjuring up a mental image of her flustered and blushing as she tried to make up excuses to follow him wherever he went, and pulled her pillow over her face.

Kagome, she berated herself, how do you always manage to get yourself into these awkward situations?

Snapping her out of her daze, she heard the sound of running feet.

Without thinking, she jumped out of bed and ran to the door to see who it was. She wobbled and her eyes glazed over for a second. "Woah got up too fast," she muttered putting a hand on the wall until the dizziness left.

By the time it did, Sango and Miroku burst through the door, nearly barreling her over.

"What is it?" she asked loudly in surprise, seeing that Kensei came into the room too with a curious expression.

"Inuyasha's found us," Miroku said firmly "We need to get you out of here."

Kagome's eyes widened surprise flittered across her face before her expression hardened to one of utmost determination "No."

**A/N:** Hey there guys! Wow this is my longest chapter though I have to admit that I was so desperate to get it up that I haven't really proof read it…I'm holding my breath deep suck in in the hope that I have written this right. God why do I do this to myself? I honestly can't handle the pressure!

**Next time** – I've held it off for so long! In the next chapter Kouga, Inuyasha and Kikyo will join Kagome and her little group DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUUM (if you hadn't already guessed lol) The Explosive FINALE! WOOT WOOT!


	13. Not quite the end but damn close!

"No

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok you are not allowed to kill me…at least not yet anyway. I realize that the story has not ended in this chapter and that I said that it would but as you've probably noticed I haven't updated for EVER and that is because this is taking longer than I thought. FORGIVE ME I thought that it would be better if I posted this itty bitty lil chapter and then made the next chapter the last. **This I promise!**

"No?!" Sango asked in disbelief "He's dangerous! You know what he did!"

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that her friend was just worried for her safety "Well yeah but…I would really like to talk to him."

This time it was both Miroku and Sango that stared at her as though she was a crazy person.

"Kagome, you do realize that he doesn't…well…that he _chose_ Kikyo right? I mean what's to say that he won't…" Miroku started to say.

Kagome's expression softened "Yeah but you didn't see the expression on his face before…before it happened. It doesn't matter, either way I will see Inuyasha and I will talk to him, so don't try and tell me otherwise."

Sango sighed and nodded "Fine but we're staying with you."

Kagome didn't answer. She'd have to deal with that problem later.

She hesitantly glanced at Kensei out of the corner of her eye to see that he was leaning against the doorframe with a carefully blank expression. She shot him a questioning look but he just grinned at her and turned away to walk back into the living room.

This confused her. She would have thought that he'd have something to say about their situation. She immediately reprimanded herself for being conceited.

Just because he's nice to you, doesn't mean he's in _love_ with you or something, a little voice said that sounded curiously like the one in her dreams.

But he is my soul mate, she counter argued, surely that means he cares for me even a little.

The little voice was silent at that, but she got the feeling that she hadn't won the argument with it yet.

She cleared her throat and followed Kensei out of the room to find him standing in the front door, the warm evening breeze lazily shifting his hair.

"Kagome…" he started to say quietly, not turning around to face her "Before you meet up with this guy, I think maybe I need to tell you something."

She took a deep breath "Yeah I need to tell you something too."

He turned to face her and he held out a hand "How about an evening walk?"

She smiled and took his hand "Sure."

-o-

Miroku and Sango heard the shutting of the front gate and glanced quickly at each other.

"Where does she think she's…" Miroku started to say, heading for the door, when his fiancé grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No wait," she said quietly, peering outside "Kensei's with her, she'll be safe."

Miroku frowned "Do you think he's going to tell her about the soul mate thing?"

Sango nodded "It would make sense to, with Inuyasha coming back and everything."

There was a moment of quiet.

"You know we haven't had much time to think about our wedding," Miroku said casually, sidling closer to Sango, his hand wrapping around her waist.

She smiled "You weren't thinking about the wedding anyway."

Miroku grinned as she burrowed her head in his shoulder "You're right. However the night after the wedding has been on my mind quite a bit…"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder, before snuggling up to him and sighing "Once this is over I'll get my wedding and you'll get your wedding night. Happy?"

He bent down and pecked her gently on the cheek "Extremely."

-o-

They walked along in comfortable silence, their hands swinging between them. Kagome took a deep breath _I've been putting this off but here goes…_

"I think I know why I was able to survive without my soul," she blurted out.

Kensei stopped in his tracks and looked at her curiously, waiting for her to finish. Unfortunately the combination of his light brown hair falling into his grey eyes under the moonlight was enough to distract her from what she was trying to say.

"Kagome?" he asked grinning, trying not to let his ego soar that she'd been staring at him again.

She shook her head, a blush creeping up her face "Uh yeah sorry. Well…what would you say if I was to…to stay here?"

The grin disappeared and he looked at her shock "Why?"

She winced. _That didn't exactly sound promising._

Whereas Kensei was trying to figure out whether or not she knew the real reason.

"I think I'm your soul mate," she whispered, staring down at her feet.

Kensei tilted her face up so her eyes met his "And how do you feel about that?"

She blinked at him "You don't seem very surprised."

He shrugged and grinned mischievously at her "I'd come to the same conclusion."

"You had? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stop dodging the question," he said chuckling before his expression turned serious "How do you feel about being soul mates with me?"

"I…I well…uh…"

He let go of her and chuckled again, succeeding in getting a annoyed glare thrown at him.

"Well how do **you** feel about it?" she said to him brashly, her stomach clenching at what he might say.

His grey eyes gazed into hers "I think we can make it work."

Her mouth dropped open and her stomach de-clenched and started filling up with little butterflies "Make it work how?"

He rolled his eyes at her "You really are frustrating Kagome."

"Well I need to know," she whispered "I don't want you to think you're stuck with me…"

"Any guy would be lucky to be stuck with you," he said raising an eyebrow at her, a slight smile hiding on his face.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, so close she could feel his heart beat in his chest. _His hard, muscular chest that was pressing against hers…_She mentally slapped herself.

"Wha..?" she stuttered as his mouth seemed to come closer and closer to hers.

She felt him grin against her ear and his hot breath tickled her as he whispered "Now you answer my question. How do you feel about being my soul mate?"

_Wow when he goes like this he could get any girl he wanted…_she mentally grimaced at the thought.

His lips traveled down from her ear, and brushed along her jaw line, getting steadily closer to her lips. She couldn't breathe.

_Kiss him! Kiss him and tell him how you feel! _Her brain was screaming at her enthusiastically.

She was about to when he suddenly pulled away.

Kagome looked at him in surprise and she saw his eyes lose their heated, teasing look and become cold "Kagome you said Inuyasha had silver hair didn't you?"

She nodded, still a little dazed after him being so close to her. Hey it's not like that happens to her very often!

"He's seen us and is coming this way now."


	14. The End!

At the same time Inuyasha's amber eyes had landed on Kagome, the young man who had been close to kissing her moved away and met Inuyasha's angry stare

At the same time as Inuyasha's amber eyes had landed on Kagome, the young man who had been close to kissing her moved away and met Inuyasha's angry stare. Kikyo nearly moaned in frustration when she felt the anger radiating off him "Inuyasha you baka, stop glaring! You have no right to be angry."

Not breaking eye contact with the grey eyed boy, Inuyasha nodded and tried desperately to dampen his feelings of possessiveness. He knew that they were absurd and unbelievably hypocritical but that didn't stop them from swelling in his chest when he saw the young man gently grasp Kagome's arm and pull her behind him.

However all the feelings dissipated when he caught sight of the expression on Kagome's face. She looked scared.

He walked towards her, a frown marring his features. What was he going to say to her? What could he possibly say to earn an expression other than fear when she looked at him?

"Kagome I…" his voice trailed off as he reached his hand to hers. Kagome carefully retracted her arm from Kensei's grasp, shooting him a small smile. He nodded slightly and stepped back, far enough to enable her to move past him but close enough that her body was still within range of his, so he could pull her behind if necessary.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly, her eyes wide as he moved to stand in front of her.

He noted the tinge of hesitancy in her voice and winced slightly, "Kagome I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all that I've put you through and…"

Kagome felt a weight lift off her chest as he apologized, for somewhere in the corner of her mind, she was worried that he'd simply showed up to finish what he'd started, that maybe something had gone wrong with Kikyo and he'd have to kill her to fix it. She smiled gently at him, watching in fascination as a barrage of emotions invaded his face. She'd always thought that Inuyasha was a master at keeping his true feelings to himself unless it was anger or jealousy, but in that moment she saw things she'd never expected to see him feel, especially not towards her. Relief, guilt, tenderness and a heart wrenching sadness.

She could understand why he was feeling this way. He had betrayed the first woman to truly love him for what he was. At first she'd been struggling between wanting to yell at him for what he did and crying and running away, but now she saw just how much he had suffered.

She thought back to that day when she'd first woken up after having her soul ripped from her, and how she'd walked outside to find Kensei practicing. Had Inuyasha not done what he had, she would never have found her soul mate, she would have continued trying to live with the painful feelings that came with loving the hanyou. In an ironic way he saved her from possible years of loneliness and heartbreak by doing what he did.

His normally bright amber eyes were void of the usual fiery spark that glimmered there and suddenly Kagome didn't want to do anything at all to him other than reignite the fire in his eyes and see that boyish, cocky grin again.

"I forgive you," she said

He gaped in true Inuyasha style "You what?!"

"I forgive you…however I want to know just one thing," she said carefully.

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Did you know what you were about to do to me?"

He looked away from her unwavering gaze and clenched his jaw "I…I think that deep down I knew, but I was just so…I missed her so much and…"

Tears were now dripping steadily down her cheeks "I just don't understand why you felt that way when I was always there for you and you knew I would do anything for you."

When he looked up again, his expression was somber and his amber eyes shiny with emotion "I know you were but sometimes there's a need for that one person…"

Kikyo looked up in surprise.

He continued on "Sometimes other people just aren't enough, no matter how much you love them," his eyes seemed to be pleading with her now, pleading with her to understand what he was trying to say, "No matter how much you love them they can't fill that need…"

Inuyasha was shocked out of what he was saying when Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged him tight "I understand," she sobbed into his chest.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Inuyasha smiled "Thank you," he whispered into her hair "Thank you."

She pulled away and straightened up, smoothing her hair and wiping at her teary eyes before turning to Kikyo who was looking more and more guilty and depressed with each passing second.

What should she say to Kagome now? What COULD she say?

But it turned out that she didn't need to say anything because Kagome came to stand in front of her and was opening her mouth to say something.

However, a whirl wind interrupted her and in a flash Kouga was standing before them.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed "What are you doing here?!"

For once, Kouga seemed to completely ignore Kagome and was approaching Kikyo with a smirk on his face, his teeth bared as he snarled viciously.

Seemingly out of nowhere a sword appeared in Kouga's hand and he'd slashed at Kikyo, hitting her in the stomach and piercing deep.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga and immediately jumped in front of Kikyo "Don't you ever touch her again!"

Kouga grinned "You don't look nearly as pitiful as you did last time we met but I can still beat you to a pulp!" With that he slashed his sword at Inuyasha, so fast…so unlike the usual Kouga that he was knocked off balance in surprise. He had no idea Kouga was actually skilled at something other than running.

Seeing the clear path to Kikyo, Kouga's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No! Kouga please stop!" Kagome screamed just before Kikyo was thrown into a tree a couple of metres away. She didn't get up.

"Try and stop me insolent pup," Kouga sneered.

Growling, Inuyasha launched at the wolf again.

The sound of clashing metal and frustrated grunts filled the air, but neither Kagome nor Kikyo heard them.

--

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and she clutched at Kikyo and turned to Kensei who was tearing off bits off cloth to wrap around her wounds "We need to find a healer…"

"No," Kikyo whispered, putting a hand over Kensei's, stopping him from touching her wounds "I don't need them."

"What do you mean?! You're bleeding everywhere!"

Yet Kensei stopped and shot Kikyo a curious look, telling her that he knew exactly what she was doing.

A small smile on her face, Kikyo covered Kagome's hand with her own, "Kagome. It's my time to die. After all that I've done to you, I'll be happy to finally return our soul to you. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Blood seeped out from underneath their joint hands and began to rapidly spread across the front of her kimono. Kikyo jolted as another wave of pain washed through her body, a trickle of blood trailing down her chin from her mouth.

Kensei turned to see the two demons running at each other, each of them blinded by anger and apparently oblivious to the injuries they'd received.

With a sigh, he left Kagome's side and walked up to the viciously battling demons. "Stop," he said coldly, not really expecting them to listen but deciding that he may as well try.

When they ignored him, he grinned and something glinted in his eyes, making him look more dangerous than Inuyasha ever could.

Kouga was lunging at Inuyasha, sword out in front, ready to drive into the hanyou's chest when suddenly the sword disappeared from his hand.

"Wha..?" Kouga stuttered as he stared at his hand. Inuyasha looked just as confused as his opponent.

That's when they saw Kensei standing beside them, Kouga's sword in hand and a rather pleased expression on his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened as they both thought the same thing. Who was this guy?

Whoever he was he was fast as hell.

Before Kouga could blink, Kensei had jumped behind him and thrust the handle of the sword into the back of his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"He was mine," Inuyasha growled, not quite sure what to make of the guy that had been standing so close to Kagome.

Kensei grinned.

Moments later Inuyasha was on the ground beside Kouga, unconscious while Kensei grinned and flicked the sword down beside them before returning to Kagome who gave him a look that thanked him for stopping them from killing each other. He nodded and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What you did for Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered brokenly "Thank you. I really did love him…I still do…will you tell him that..?"

Kagome shook her head fiercely, tears flying "No! You can tell him when he wakes up…"

Kikyo's grip tightened over Kagome's "No you will have to. Please…"

Choking back more tears, Kagome nodded reluctantly "Ok. If you don't…make it I will…I promise."

Kikyo smiled tiredly "Thank you."

Kagome turned to Kensei "Kensei could you find someone to help?"

Kensei nodded, sending a wary look at Inuyasha and Kouga who were beginning to stir, groaning loudly and moved to leave but he paused when Kikyo whispered "No don't."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried , hazily clutching his head as he moved to kneel beside Kagome, his eyes widening at the small pool of blood that had gathered beneath her.

"But…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, let me give it back to you."

"No I don't want it! We can share it! I don't need all of it, I have Kensei now!" Kagome cried, her tears running down onto their joint hands.

Kensei felt Inuyasha look at him sharply and down at where his hand rested on her shoulder, but Kensei ignored him.

"I'm sorry," Kikyo said so quietly Kagome had to strain to hear it.

A jolt seemed to run through Kikyo's body once before leaving her body still and limp with a chilling finality about it.

"Kikyo?" Kagome cried shaking Kikyo's small shoulders in an effort to rouse her.

Inuyasha quietly disengaged her hands from Kikyo's shoulders "She's gone."

His voice cracked slightly, his face hidden in shadow. Kouga was long gone by then.

Kensei wrapped his arms around Kagome's trembling body, engulfing her in the comforting warmth of his body as she huddled against him.

Then something happened.

Kagome's body stopped shaking and began to grow warm, causing Kensei to release her in shock. He immediately tried to grab her again when he noticed her eyes roll upwards, and her head loll to the side but something like a barrier was stopping him form getting to her.

"Wha..?" Inuyasha and Kensei said in unison as her unconscious body was lifted into the air by an invisible force. Inuyasha cried out and grabbed at her, recognizing the position as something similar as to how she had looked at that awful moment when Kagome had screamed and disappeared but Kensei held him back. This was something that would happen regardless as to whether either of them wanted it to.

A bright white light glowed from Kagome just like it had when her soul had been stolen from her but this time, the same thing was happening to Kikyo. The two young men watched in fascination as Kikyo's body rose up beside Kagome's, the light almost making them translucent. The white of Kagome mingled with the pale pink of Kikyo and an explosion of light occurred, temporarily blinding them all.

Gradually the bright light faded and the Kagome and Kikyo were brought back to the ground, where they lay unmoving.

Kensei ran to Kagome and nearly fainted with relief when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. Inuyasha had run towards Kikyo but the downturn of his face and the slump of his shoulders, told Kensei that she was truly gone.

"I'm sorry," Kensei said to the hanyou's back, his tone calm and understanding.

Inuyasha nodded briefly "Thanks."

--

One month later…

"Sango!! You're officially a legend!" Kagome cried running to embrace her blushing friend in a hug.

"The famous perverted monk is settling down! Hallelujah!" Inuyasha grinned, smacking Miroku on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward.

Kensei also gave him a 'good on ya' slap on the back and this time he fell to the ground.

Sango bent to help her new husband back onto his feet, glared at them and said in a mock angry tone "You two! Stop beating my husband."

"Yeah, I may not be able to perform tonight if you continue with that," Miroku said lecherously, grabbing Sango's butt.

She reddened and attempted to slap his hand away only to have him grin wolfishly at her and whisper huskily in her ear "This is all mine now, so I'm allowed to touch whenever I want."

Sango stared at him, eyes wide as she tried to ignore the tingle that ran down her spine "I take it back, beat him as hard as you like!"

As they all laughed, Kagome searched the crowd to see where Inuyasha and Kensei had disappeared off to only to see them sitting side by side on the cliff overhanging the beach. She was tempted to go and see what they were talking about but she stopped herself. If Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about something, he'd ask for her. However that didn't mean she was any less curious as to what they were chatting about.

--

"What about Kikyo? How are you dealing with that?" Kensei asked, falling back to lie down with his arms behind his head.

Inuyasha followed suit, staring up at the darkening sky "We couldn't have made it work, not with all that has happened between us here…"

"But…"

"But in the next life, when I meet her again…I love her and I think I always will," Inuyasha said thoughtfully if not a little morosely.

"You know that she loved you as well didn't you?"

"Yeah Kagome told me. I think she knew as well as I did that we couldn't work in this lifetime."

"Soul mates always find one another apparently," Kensei said grinning at him.

Inuyasha grinned back "We should have no problem then neh? Speaking of soul mates how are you and Kagome going?"

Kensei chuckled "How did I know that that question would come up? I love her if that's what you mean."

"Has she told you about her time?"

He nodded, his expression turning a little more serious "She'll go back to see her family every now and then and I suppose we'll take it from there."

There was a peaceful silence between them.

Inuyasha broke it by saying softly "I'm glad she found you, you know."

"So am I," Kensei said his grey eyes sparkling "But then again she does have a habit of being unbelievably nosy."

Kagome jumped down from the tree she'd been hiding in and cuddled into Kensei's arms, a sheepish smile on her face "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Feh you're too nosy for your own good!"

Kagome's eyes widened "Wow you sounded so much like the old Inuyasha just then! Rude and obnoxious."

Inuyasha grunted and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep, the hint of a smile appearing as Kagome huffed that he was ignoring her again.

"Come one Kensei," Kagome said leaping up and grabbing his hand "Let's leave Inuyasha to sleep and be lazy and go dance."

Kensei shot a pleading look at Inuyasha but all he got in return was a wink and a smirk.

Author's FINAL note: Anybody who has ever had to do an NCEA art folio will know why my updating has been less than satisfactory and I've learnt a couple of valuable lessons about writing stories. I made Kouga the bad guy and for that I'm really sad and the fact that I didn't even mention him in the last bit made me feel even worse. Oh well all for the sake of the story, right? Thank you all for reading my story and to all reviewers, I LOVE YOU!! If you didn't like this chapter then I'm sorry, I tried!


End file.
